


My Arya Oneshot Collection

by Bisexual_Mess_99



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mess_99/pseuds/Bisexual_Mess_99
Summary: Ch1: Arya marries Aegon to spite Gendry (who got himself wedded to Sansa)Ch2: Joffrey kills Arya in the TridentCh3: Magic Westeros AU (featuring Ned and Ashara instead of Catelyn)Ch4: Arya as Cersei fucks shit up, Crossroads AU (part 1)Ch5: Arya sees dead peopleCh6: Death's MonologueCh7: Gendrya kids





	1. Words are Poison (Arya/Aegon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryens remain ignorant in a world after the Long Night and the Battle of King's Landing that leaves more than one Stark bitter and one Baratheon resigned.
> 
> In which, everybody talks but don't talk at the same time, and it's all just a mess.

Perhaps she never forgave her sister for all that she's done- for the bullying that had affected her more than she cares to admit, for the confrontations then and the confrontations now that still ends with them yelling and one of them walking away, for the blatant disregard, disrespect and disloyalty to who Arya Stark is, what Arya Stark is, not even _why_ Arya Stark is. She's her sister but she doesn't feel like her sister. Admittedly, Arya can't feel for her sister either. There's no love lost there.

"Yes! Fine, I will be your Princess!"

Arya spats through gritted teeth.

It was all such a mess, really. But Aegon didn't know that, how could he? He's even more dense than Jon! And Jon, Gods bless the fool brother turned cousin of hers.

Whatever made him think to suggest that Sansa be sold to the Stormlands? to be _sold_ to Gendry? sure, it gets the North one less Stark in their numbers because Gendry is loyal to Daenerys but why did it have to be her?

(Jon knows nothing-

he knows Arya and Gendry were acquainted,

but not the how, not the when, not the why.)

There she was, in the Eyrie, black haired and pretty with pink rosy skin, living a proper life in a proper castle. Alayne, she said her name was. But under that face is a Sansa Stark, a Lady whose belief in songs still hold true even just a bit.

Arya's never been more envious that her sister got to remain somewhat... _blind_ to the cruelty of the world.

When the Great Other is executed with Jon's valyrian steel sword, it didn't matter if he's really Aemon Targaryen. The North has love for him, and Lyanna is as much a Stark as Honorable Eddard. (Bran is dead, Jon makes Rickon his heir but Rickon is still working on being less of a freefolk.)

Not everyone can get their happy endings though, even Jon's wildling wife fell during the battle but at least while they were off fighting the dead, Jon and Ygritte's red headed son is being watched over by Sansa in The Vale.

(He makes a habit of drinking bitter rose tea, the way Ygritte makes it.)

When Arya told Sansa all about Gendry, she wasn't trying to _reassure_ her that Gendry would be kind- his kindness is fairly fucking obvious to everyone already! She was trying to tell her sister to say no!

Gendry, the stupid bull, believes himself unworthy of her.

"Oh, but you think you're worthy of my sister?"

"The Queen has demanded it. I cant just say no!"

"But you _can_ say no, you can! What are you so afraid of?!? She doesn't have dragons anymore! She's a fucking cripple!"

"A cripple who can't stand but with hundreds of men standing for her!"

He was insecure because the idiot silver blond Targaryen is his rival. But he's not his rival- it's not a damn competition, it's never been a damn competition!

 _Horseshit,_ he says. _That's Horseshit, Arya._

No matter how many _'Egg'_ s are exchanged, no matter how many significant glances given, and no matter how many dances done.

It's Gendry she wants and it's always been, always will be. Even if his wedding really is tomorrow.

"Whenever you bed my sister and fill her cunt with your seed, this is all that you will think of. _I_ am all that you will think of." Arya tells him with bitter words as bitter as his cum.

She doesn't lay with him that night because she can't risk getting with child now. Her womb is promised to another, a Prince. And she will not be like Cersei (and possibly Aunt Lysa) who tries to pass off another man's son as her husband's.

(She will do her duty. Even in their graves, the Lannisters make her want to smite someone- even if Tommen was never so irreparably horrible.)

On the wedding day, he stares at her- such a piercing stare that make goosebumps appear on her skin. But she doesn't look, never, never ever. _Fuck him, dear sister. Lay with him and see if he's sober enough to remember that your name is Sansa. Do it, I dare you._

When Daenerys calls for the bedding ceremony, she clutches Young Griff's hand just like she did in Essos when he grants her passage aboard his ship.

"Are we leaving at first light tomorrow?" Aegon asks

Of course he would notice her preparations for departure. He may be absolutely oblivious, but he _knows_ his people. He knows them enough to be comparable to how her Father knew his people. This is one of those signs that says Aegon will be a good King for the Six Kingdoms. (The North is independent)

"You noticed hm? That's good. I can't wait to continue preparing for our own wedding." She says sweetly. To really push that as fact, she gives him a soft coy look before nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

She ignores the raised eyebrows of some northmen. Ignores Tyrion, Jon, Brienne and Podrick's questioning looks. Podrick, who is around her age, looks rather uncomfortable. It doesn't escape anyone's notice that he tries to avoid the topic of betrothals despite being named the principal Lord Payne now.

He eventually marries, though not before some time after Arya and Aegon's Grand and Royal and Frivolous (of little to no meaning, in Arya's humble opinion) wedding. Podrick Payne marries a barmaid with golden blonde locks named _Joy Hill_ \- Tyrion's cousin by his Uncle Gerion, of all people!

Days come and go. Days into sennights into moons into years. She finds herself with a three year old, silver blond, Targaryen babe with the blood of Valyrians before the Lord of Storm's End eventually sends himself instead of an envoy to the capital.

He's not just here to help fix the High Garden issue at Daenerys' behest but to request for an annulment. It turns out, Gendry's wife, Sansa Stark is fucking barren. Infertile. _Unable to produce children._

Oh, how rich!

She laughs that bitter laugh, with the pettiness releasing into the air as her son continues to run from the waves. Aegon's palm is on her belly, likely he's trying to will the unborn babe to be the daughter he's always wanted.

No, Arya will never be truly happy. But now, after everything's been said and done, she decides that she can forgive. She can let go. She can start to move on.

A Queen she will make, better than Cersei ever was, and better than Rhaella and Elia would've been. That thought comforts her.

* * *

Sansa and Theon pursue a romantic relationship.

Arya receives that raven from Jon (who heard it from Yara) on the birthing bed for her fourth child.

Another silver blond babe, and it's _finally_ Aegon's long awaited daughter. She's got three sons already, all of which are given names that lean Stark and Targaryen both.

Eddrys (Eddard _and Viserys and Aerys_ ), Rhaedon (Rhaegar and Brandon), and Robbae (Robb and Aemon).

"This one, I want to name... Rhaella."

"...wait, just Rhaella?"

"We'll save Catelia or Eltelyn for some other time."

Aegon laughs. "of course"

Daenerys never cries when Aegon and Arya present their newborns. It's a first with Rhaella. Rhaella Targaryen is nine namedays old when Arya is first called Queen, and Aegon, King.

Duty is the death of love, this is the path she chose, and one could even say that she never really loved.


	2. Promises to No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya darted back, frightened now, but Joffrey followed, hounding her toward the woods, backing her up against a tree.
> 
> Nymeria wasn't there when Joffrey killed Arya Stark in The Trident but she was there to bite Joffrey's hand off in the aftermath. It's all a direwolf pup could do, but is it enough for the Starks?
> 
> "If you will it, the three-eyed raven could give us a clearer answer. We'll make the effort- don't worry, they'll be alright. We need to believe it."
> 
> oneshot au

**I. Sansa**

The sight of blood painting her sister's chest area sobers Sansa quick as spit but not quick enough for her to react when Nymeria comes running, burying her teeth aggressively on her beloved Joffrey's sword hand, causing the Prince to fall backwards.

In the background, the butcher's boy trips over nothing as he gasps at the sight of Arya on the ground. "Help!" he calls.

Sansa doesn't hear anything, her focus is on her sister-

"...Sansa..." she says weakly- it was so unlike her that it makes Sansa step away.

The butcher's father comes first, then Jory followed by Ser Jaime, The Hound, The King's Justice, and several of the Queen's servants. There's nothing to explain to the King when he sees his son's sword buried deep on Arya's chest. Beside him is Father who rushes to the scene with a most grave expression.

They're in Tully lands and Riverrun is where they prepare for Joffrey's trial. The Queen keeps summoning her, but Sansa is suddenly a mute- Mother comes to Riverrun with Maester Luwin, not knowing why she's been summoned.

Sansa will never forget the pained look on Catelyn Stark's face when she sees Arya's coffin. She'll never forget the piercing wail of disbelief mixed with anger and hurt that comes out of Mother's mouth.

"How could you have let this happen to your little sister?" Mother asks, and it hurts just as much as Father's silent treatment.

"My daughter is of the North, we bury our dead- we don't send them away on pyres!" Father yells the night before Prince Joffrey's trial.

Sansa will never forget the angry look on Lord Tywin Lannister's face when the following words come out of Prince Joffrey's mouth;

"I killed her and her brother too."

Sansa testifies against Prince Joffrey because she didn't have a choice, Mycah's story needed confirmation and there isn't any way for the Lannisters to fix this.

An assassin Joffrey paid as they travelled south, a dagger of Valyrian steel he took from King Robert's spoils of war, and a brother that could very well be dead. Sansa's not sure if her Lord Grandfather Hoster's raven is quick enough to reach Robb in Winterfell but she's sure that she doesn't want to marry Joffrey anymore.

Lord Tywin Lannister becomes Hand of the King, Prince Tommen is made Robert's heir, Joffrey will be sent to The Wall, and they're all going back North with Lord Tywin's retinue.

"He's mad." Sansa hears Ser Jaime say to Lord Tywin on the way to Winterfell. "Not as mad as Aerys but-

"He's staying on that Wall, whatever thoughts your sister have are just that. They will never come to fruitition so long as I am Hand."

"If you will it." was Ser Jaime's response.

**II. Bran**

They display her corpse in the Mess Hall while the stone masons get busy finalizing her coffin. Mother is intent on making it the most beautiful coffin ever made, even though it's supposed to be just placed in the crypts.

After he overhears Father telling Robb everything- including the assassin that set fire to the stores -Bran makes it a point to kiss Arya's cheeks while he still can, silently whispering to her that he wishes he was dead too. Hodor makes a strange face but that's only because he doesn't understand.

Nobody understands Bran. Only Arya ever tried to understand why he climbs- now there's nobody who will talk of their shared dreams to go exploring the world someday. He's lost use of his legs and lost his sister but she was more than a sister to him. Arya was his joy when he disappoints mother, Arya was his hope when he fails to answer equations, Arya was his playmate who keeps his secrets, and Arya was Arya.

"Nobody can replace her."

Bran didn't know how right he is when he said that to Rickon. Azor Ahai can't be reborn immediately but maybe Bran can fix things if Jojen would tell him something.

"The three-eyed raven could give us a clearer answer."

**III. Ned**

Every night it's Lyanna, Arya or both.

"...I don't want to die..." is how it always ends before he wakes up, drenched in sweat and shaking in anguish. "Promise me, Ned" and "Papa" mixing together in his vegetative state.

He couldn't even bring himself to care when news of Jon bullying Joffrey comes out of Yoren's mouth.

"Who's that?" Ned points

Yoren calls the boy over, and up-close, it's uncanny.

"What's your name?"

"Gendry, M'lord."

"This un's an armorer's apprentice. Got paid in gold to take him by the armorer 'imself. Reckon the man's itchin' to get back sum're in Essos." Yoren brags.

The lad sounds surprised to hear that. Mikken could use an apprentice but there's enough to choose from in Winter Town. Tywin Lannister is the Hand of the King, it's none of the Starks' business whatever the South does with Baratheon bastards.

"I'm sorry, M'Lord... I heard... about your daughter... and your son-

"My son is still alive out there!" Ned Stark scolds sharply.

Osha, the wildling woman, stowed away Bran and Howland Reed's children, and for that, someday that woman will pay.

"We'll make the effort..." Yoren says as he pulls Gendry away.

Ned allows himself one more cup of ale- just one more, for surely it can't hurt to try to protect himself against the night terrors.

**IV. Robb**

Nymeria is fully grown now. Larger than Grey Wind, even, and certainly wilder- angrier than anyone...

Robb thinks she's grieving but it's been three years now, going on four. Sansa is due to marry Willas Tyrell in the next moon and he thinks that's good- if only to keep Sansa from grieving too, she does it every time she sees Nymeria, and Lady doesn't help much either.

Rickon doesn't remember Arya much- he's the only one. Secretly, Robb is glad for at least one family member he doesn't have to hold up. Gods, even Theon gets a far-away look in is eyes when he's remembering Arya.

"I taught her, y'know." Theon says casually before his arrow hits the target dead center.

And isn't it sad that Robb knows exactly who Theon is talking about even without the preamble of context or pretext?

Everyone is grieving everyday, (some are more silent than others) including those who lovingly tease 'Arya Underfoot' and Robb holds them all together in his own way while he grieves silently every night. It was Jon who took Arya seriously when she wanted to learn the way of the sword, and it was Theon that she apparently came to for archery- Arya never liked to be called Horseface, and so Robb stopped trying to teach her horseriding. He thinks and regrets that he needn't teach her at all, she was good enough to learn on her own; all this time, he could've just used the excuse to lazily ride around for the sake of spending a few moments with her...

It gets even worse when Osha kidnaps Bran because he's the one who let Osha live even after the wildling showed her skills to kill when necessary.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright." Rickon assures him.

They're looking at Arianne Martell's carriage who just left with the Sand Snakes. A betrothal is in the works, but he feels like there's something more to it than that.

**V. Catelyn**

She keeps busy.

Arya is dead. Joffrey is not.

Father isn't here, Cat.

Bran isn't here, Cat.

Jon Snow is Aemon Targaryen.

Marriage alliances- yes.

Off with the Lannisters' heads.

Winter is coming.

"Valyrian steel, Dragonglass and fire."

"That's it?"

"Aye. They can't swim, they don't need to because they float. We encountered the bulk of the Night King's forces in Hardhome. And... now, every wildling that died there... are not exactly dead... White Walkers are real, the Night King is real. We need to evacuate the North and prepare for the great war."

"It doesn't sound particularly helpful... but a war against the dead doesn't sound like something we could win- except if we had help." The Tarly boy says.

"Daenerys Targaryen's dragons." Prince Oberyn Martell exclaims.

"We don't know if the Night King or the White Walkers can burn yet-

"We need to believe it."

Winter is coming.

Robb is married to Arianne Martell now, and Sansa has secured aid from the Reach.

They're putting a Targaryen back on the throne. Stark, Tyrell, Martell, and Greyjoy working together.

Bran is here now, Cat.

Time to rest.

On record, it says Catelyn Stark died of a fever several days after Bran returns to Winterfell. Off the record, she died because she was tired.


	3. Children of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Argella encounters a death is with her brother in the White Knife river. She remembers pointing out to Edgar, "Why is that stupid ryvris whelp swimming like that?" and Edgar shakes his head.
> 
> A ryvris whelp, especially if it was just born, should learn how to breathe underwater. "It probably drowned after taking in too much water in its lungs," Edgar says.
> 
> Edric once wrote that a ryvis had the face of a duck's webbed feet because of their crowns, but what does he know? Her cousin is just a stupid southern boy who doesn't know better. Maester Luwin says they are seahorses crowned because of how fast they move in the water.
> 
> They're called Ryvris because they mate in rivers where they raise their get, they are fast swimmers and cause a lot of river water to rise inland, mother says. Later, Argella reads the same in a book about magical animals, beasts and creatures- no surprise there, mother is always right.
> 
> (in which, I take the Magical Westeros!AU and run with it, featuring Ashara Dayne-Stark and the Stark children renamed and re-ordered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids, from oldest to youngest:
> 
> Asher = Robb (Grey Wind reference, cuz when you scatter ash, the wind looks gray) Stark brown hair, Dayne violet eyes, snow pale northern skin. (In this fic, people think Asher and Edgar are twins, but Asher's actually older by two moons.)
> 
> Edgar = Jon (Ned told Arthur Dayne that they're in-laws, so nobody died except Lyanna, he's nickaned 'Gar' but renamed for Eddard and Rhaegar) Targaryen silver blonde, Targaryen purple eyes, rosy pink valyrian skin.
> 
> Allerick and Argella = Rickon and Arya (twins nicknamed 'Rick' and 'Arya')  
> Allerick/Rickon - Dayne golden blonde, Stark gray eyes, snow pale northern skin.  
> Argella/Arya - Stark brown hair, Dayne violet eyes, snow pale northern skin. She and Asher are the only ones with wolfsblood, that means they're werewolves in a sense that they turn into wolves that can walk on two legs, snarl words or half-sentences, and even communicate with their direwolves.
> 
> Alayne = Sansa (her name is taken from book canon) Dayne black hair, Dayne indigo eyes, sun kissed southern skin. She's the child of stars, or in simpler terms, a six-winged fairy.
> 
> Arthur = Bran (which is why he's basically obsessed with Ser Arthur Dayne) Dayne golden blonde, Dayne indigo eyes, sun kissed southern skin.

**I. Sansa/Alayne Stark**

They're hunting in the wolfswood again.

They left Arthur this time, thank the seven. Previously mother had raged at them for taking Arthur anywhere near bows, arrows, hunting knives and sharp metals. Arthur is nine now but still, if mother thinks he's too young for hunting, then Alayne thinks that too. Besides, with Arthur in the castle, it means Alayne doesn't have to spend the afternoon alone- her siblings will probably be gone for the morn as well. Argella says her mornings spent in the wolfswood are the best mornings; Alayne pouts when she remembers Argella said that when they were fighting, following it up with a _'because you're not there to whine and grumble'_ but Alayne never really means it when she's mean in the morning, not that Argella knows that but still...

"alright, little star?" Septa Mordane asks.

Alayne shakes her head, "this is too high" she reasons.

Alayne's wings have six points, and even if they're bright and yellow, they don't burn hot like the sun or any other stars. Mother told her once that if you're not a child of the stars, touching the six-pointed wings will burn your hands. Alayne fears burning others just like she fears flying too high in fear of getting lost in the ether. Septa Mordane says that's not so, but unless Mother confirms it, Alyane isn't inclined to believe that. Alayne absently flies back down, retracting her wings and walking off to the direction of her room; Septa Mordane's calls fade in the background.

It's not the first time she ditches flying lessons.

* * *

**II. Renly Baratheon**

Although it might not seem like it, Renly likes to think that he's rather clever- the most clever Baratheon brother if he says so himself, and he does say so himself. Only one person ever saw through the facade, and that person was Lord Jon Arryn. Everyone knew Loras is a hostage, everyone but Loras himself, it seems. Along the way, mayhaps Renly could even say that he's come to care for the son of the man who forced Renly (and Stannis) and their people to resort to eating their horses, their cats, their dogs... and finally their rats. Renly will never forget being forced to eat his companion, a pup of a dog no older than three- Stannis didn't even try to lie to him because his wife was dying, sennights passed before Ser Davos came with his onions, cheese, and milk, not sweetened milk but milk nonetheless.

Renly became clever from that point on, and he is cleverer now. He's not too terribly upset that the only person who recognized his cleverness is disposed of, but he's very upset that vying for the throne might take more patience than he has. A book of genealogy can only do so much, after all. When Stannis prepared to retreat in Dragonstone the day Jon Arryn fell sick, Renly prepared as well, but he's not going to cower- oh no, no, no.

Renly took all six of Robert's King's-Landing-bastards one by one, sneaking them by boat or by horse, and made sure they all reached south to Storm's End. Why, Loras even reported that one of them handsomely resembles Renly! (Loras' words, not Renly) Now is the time to find more power, he's not deluded himself into thinking that, should Lord Stark find Robert without an heir, he would be chosen instead of Stannis. Lord Stark is far too honorable for that, which is why Renly will need to catch something to motivate such a decision. Force is such a strong word...

But then again, so is arrange.

* * *

**III. Bran/Arthur Stark**

"Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's going to be the best day!"

Arry rolls her eyes and Rick scoffs at him; "you already said that yesterday" they say at the same time.

Arthur crosses his arms and he pouts at mother.

"Be kind to your brother, he's just excited to see your Uncle Arthur."

"He's not this excited when Uncle Benjen comes to visit." Arry says while Rick nods.

Father shakes his head, "Well, Arthur isn't named after your Uncle Benjen, now is he?"

"Guess not... but still, he could be more subtle about it, Uncle Arthur isn't the end all, be all of sword-fighting." Rick answers

Arthur sighs. Alayne sighs too, "When are they going to be here, father?" she asks.

Father didn't get to respond when Asher and Edgar comes running into the dining hall, "The King is spotted! They're very close to Winter Town!" to which mother responds with a question of how exactly the boys know this. The obvious answer is that they were in Winter Town, but what they were doing there is the underlying thought.

Nonetheless, Arthur couldn't believe that the day has finally come!

He will finally get to meet the man he's only learned about from mother and books and gossiping servants.

* * *

**IV. Arya/Argella Stark**

The first time Argella encounters a death is with her brother in the White Knife river. She remembers pointing out to Edgar, "Why is that stupid ryvris whelp swimming like that?" and Edgar shakes his head.

A ryvris whelp, especially if it was just born, should learn how to breathe underwater. "It probably drowned after taking in too much water in its lungs," Edgar says. Edric once wrote that a ryvis had the face of a duck's webbed feet because of their crowns, but what does he know? Her cousin is just a stupid southern boy who doesn't know better. Maester Luwin says they are seahorses crowned because of how fast they move in the water.

They're called Ryvris because they mate in rivers where they raise their get, they are fast swimmers and cause a lot of river water to rise inland, mother says. Later, Argella reads the same in a book about magical animals, beasts and creatures (she also finds out that, although the Ryvrisers are not as large in width as dragons, in lenght, the tallest Ryvris is recorded to be two inches taller than the High Tower of Old Town)- no surprise there, mother is always right. But not in this case, she thinks...

Mother says Lord Renly wants to court her- said Lord Renly told the King and Argella's father in the privacy of the crypts. Lord Renly claimed to have bought and brought a portrait of Argella by a Dornish man that used colorful paints, powders and oils. When Argella sat for her mother, she didn't knew that the purpose for having her portraits done is to spread her face all over the country! Had she known that, she'd have purposefully made it harder for the painters to capture her image- now she just feels betrayed.

"Why are you angry?" mother asks

"Because I don't want to marry anyone!" she states with anger.

Ashara frowns as she sits on the bed, "And why don't you want to marry anyone? Don't you want to help the North when winter comes? If you don't marry, the North will not have allies to help them. Allies are important, don't you think? Lord Renly might be older than you but it's better than being sold off to a fat old lord that won't be able to do much when Asher and Edgar need some sort of help. Knowing your brothers, that's very likely, isn't it?"

Argella huffs, "What does Lord Renly have to gain from marrying me anyways?"

"Aside from annoying the Martells, he'll have an ally with both the North and Starfall. Never mind that Starfall is only one Dornish house, Dorne is like the North. We are united because the climate makes it so, you can't grow many crops in the snow and sand, and you'll have to travel for days to see the next castle."

Argella sighs. "I... I don't think I want to leave Allerick while he's... like that." she admits with a small voice.

Her twin is broken now, asleep and misshapen. His skin is unnaturally pale, truly.

Once she heard people call her the pale rendition of her mother, not because of her snow pale skin, not because she's brown haired where her mother is black, not even because her mother has blue instead of purple eyes; Jeyne Poole clarifies that she's a pale rendition because she's ugly- horsefaced, she says, and she keeps saying it until Argella runs out in favor of turning into a wolf. She would've ripped her clothes into irreparable tatters had she allowed that to happen...

Argella is beyond angry right now.

She's not angry like she is usually, no... Right now she decides that it's death. She feels like death has come for her in that level of resignation and disbelief and frustration. How could a simple visit turn into such a disaster?


	4. Dead is not so Dead (Arya/Gendry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Stark knows people believe her to be dead.  
> And so dead she shall remain. But first, she will wear the face of many.

"I thought you'd be heading for Winterfell."

"Why would I go there? The Boltons have it."

"No, the Boltons-

Before Hot Pie could continue, the inn keeper's outraged "Pie!" echoes throughout the mead hall, followed by a demand for Hot Pie to get back to work. Arya only rolls her eyes as she sees, presumably, the inn keeper's daughter peeking through the kitchen's doorway. What Hot Pie knows about the Boltons, she would just have to investigate on her own.

* * *

There's a group of four men, lumberjacks by the looks of it, that are just leaving the Crossroads Inn and going south of the King's Road. She rides after them and the young man sitting at the back of the wagon opens his mouth to ask; "To King's Landing, Mi'Lady?"

Arya raises an eyebrow at that, this would mark as the first time since stepping foot back in Westeros where she's called a lady by her own face. The old man next to the younger male shakes his head, "S'cuse 'im. He don't know his place, we's goin' to the Storm Lands, got no lord there now. No Baratheon males, legitimate ones, tha' is."

Arya nods with pained understanding, just like the Starks, the Baratheons are all gone now. "Any Baratheon bastards left?" she asks. Mayhaps she should steal Cersei's face, legitimize a Baratheon bastard or two before riding to confront Jon as to why he never even tried to leave that stupid wall.

"One, we believe, she's a woman grown with a bastard ov 'er own now. Mya Stone in the Vale, Robert was once fond of 'er but the Lady Lyanna Stark was less so..."

"Good King Robert, may the seven bless him," the one holding the donkey's reins says.

The one next to him nods, "I'd let a boar maul me too if I was married to a crazy cunt. Light of the West, my arse."

Arya emits a low chuckle as the other men let out their own laughs.

She travels with them for a fortnight and some until the day before their party reaches King's Landing. On that day, she wakes up earlier than all of them, uses her second bottle of that tart-flavored potion to change her face, and rides for the Lion Gate. An idea comes to mind in terms of how she's supposedly going to pass 'himself' off as a merchant: she robbs the Storm Landers of their wagon, taking half of their logs, but at least she left them her horse in exchange. She thinks it's a fair trade considering she did leave half of their logs and all of their coin- how they're going to drag it all back to Storm's End isn't really her problem, her horse isn't nearly as fit as a sand steed.

* * *

She can smell the ash, smoke and soot as soon as the guards open up the gate. Stepping foot into King's Landing and seeing it without the Sept of Baelor causes conflicting emotions, the Sept is where father died, it is the last time they saw each other. Arya knows her father saw her because there is no mistaking that he did.

She decides that she will leave the lumberjacks' wagon in the Street of Steel as she passes it, maybe even steal some Lannister Armor while she's at it. (she's stealing everything these days- magic potions, gold, clothes, logs, faces -she didn't even pay Hot Pie for the food, but is it still stealing if he said that friends don't pay?)

She spots a shop atop this side of Visenya's Hill, it looks new, smaller compared to the rest, and its built supported by the rocky terrain. Always one for the cripple, bastards and broken things, Arya smiles and approaches. "You the head smith in this 'ere forge?"

"No." the young boy spats as if it should've been obvious.

"Get yer Master, then. I've got a trade of coal, logs and hay."

The young boy rolls his eyes before calling out, "Master Waters! Some merchant's here."

It takes a second for the smoke to clear, after the Master steps out, Arya inhales sharply- Gendry. It's Gendry but different: his forearms have got leather bands, ("So the Master can test if the blades are sharp enough, M'Lady.") his scruff isn't pathetic anymore but looks fitting on his face, and his hair is also so much shorter.

"What do you want?" He asks Arya.

And Arya realizes that she can't talk to him freely under this face, dumbly she says, "I got logs."

"Logs he says," Gendry mutters lowly before asking, "How much?"

"Give me armor and I'll give it all in exchange."

Gendry steps back like he's offended and knows that his work is worth more than a bunch of wood. (And it is, Arya wants to say, but it's either a trade or a forced trade.) "No. What's a lumberjack want with a steel sword anyways?" he finally says.

"Wasn't askin' for a sword, boy. Just armor and a helmet if you can spare 'un. I'm joinin' the Queen's army, I heard the pay's good."

That catches some of the younger smiths' attention, to which Arya internally rolls her eyes. In the end, Gendry agrees with the trade, even throwing in a Lannister helm and shield to match her Lannister cuirass when he realizes that she intends to leave the wagon and donkey with them. It looks stupid riding to the Red Keep with naught but a donkey, so Arya leaves the animal- stealing a new mount from Fishmonger's Square on the way.

* * *

Standing guard over Ellaria Sand and her dying daughter is not something Arya expected she would be doing come three days of being among the Queen's men. It's not like she hasn't seen this before, she's seen many a parent tortured over watching their child die in the open arms of Death; it is their choices that led to their child's death. Ellaria Sand's choice to be in the wrong place at the wrong time has inevitably led to this. Had she strayed from the path of slaying Myrcella Lannister and Doran Martell, mayhaps this could've been entirely avoided.

Except if Arya Stark truly didn't care, she would not have stole the ingredients for the antidote. If she truly did not care, she wouldn't have slaved away, sightless in the underground passageways, in order to create said antidote. If she truly did not care, she would not have taken advantage of the fact that she hasn't seen Jaime Lannister since coming into service under the Royal Queensguard.

Before executing her plans for tonight, she comes to the Red Keep's Godswood. Not to pray or anything, but she just felt that it was right to do so at that moment. ("I'm sorry for all that's happened to you- I'm sorry it had to happen here, in our home. It was so beautiful that night, snow falling, just like now. And you were so beautiful, in your white wedding dress- "I have to go back inside, Bran." "She's alive, Arya. Jon will get her home, very soon." "Arya?")

"You are Tyene Sand, the sand snake who favors poison?" Arya asks through the darkness of the cell. The torches outside are lit but the light doesn't reach inside the cell, thankfully (she's not sure she wants to see the soiled state of these women, they've been in there close to a fortnight or so Arya gathers). "Certainly not the famous Lady Lance, I think."

"what do you want?" the biting tone of Ellaria Sand asks.

"In my hand is the antidote to the long farewell. I will put it in front of your daughter's nose, if she is really good at poisons and antidotes as she is famed to be, she will know that I am not lying." Arya does as she says, then she takes Tyene's gag out of her mouth. "Was I lying, Tyene Sand?"

"She isn't. She is not lying, mother, she tells it true."

"In exchange for this antidote, you will recognize that I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, of which I claim. I will ally with you after I kill Qyburn, Cersei, and The Mountain. You may even have their heads, if you so wish. Do we have a deal?"

Arya hears Ellaria's dry swallow, but it's Tyene who speaks in her broken voice; "You claim Winterfell? You and no one else?"

"Aye."

"Do it. We recognize your claim. Women can rule in Dorne, bastard or no, I see no difference between long treks through snows and sands."

Arya didn't detect a lie, but she did detect hesitance. Mayhaps Ellaria didn't believe that it is truly the antidote, nor does she believe that Arya Stark is alive and well, and apparently ready to kill. Regardless, Arya tips the flask over Tyene's mouth; "I will free you both come morning." but she also liberates the capital from Cersei's reign.

She kills The Mountain in his sleep (it's cowardly but dead is dead- Arya isn't a knight, she's an assassin, and she's not really sure if Gregor Clegane was sleeping or if he's just laying there with his armor on but his visor down) before finding Qyburn slaving away on another death-defying project in his rooms. Finally she slips into Cersei's chambers, purposefully waking her up after gagging and tying the uppity Queen with her own bedsheets.

It's rewarding to know that saving her last two bottles of the face-changing potions for this right royal cunt isn't for nothing.

* * *

She presents the Martell women with Qyburn's and Gregor's heads before leading them into the underground passageways, she gave them a bag of silver moons but nothing more- again, Ellaria's choices would lead them, be it life or death, Arya cares not. ("Mama... Do you think Arya Stark was in King's Landing all this time?" Tyene would later ask.)

Donning Cersei's face, she writes a summons: "Send a small, subtle company that will bring me Mya Stone from The Vale. She is Robert Baratheon's last living bastard. But don't harm her, I plan on legitimizing her to rally the Storm Lands." Arya thinks that's a simple enough command expected to come out of Cersei Lannister's mouth, and she follows it up with a; "Send for a smith as well, one from the Street of Steel named Gendry Waters. Find him and bring him to me, alive and unharmed. I'll have both these people to trust us, lest I have any of you who disobey me dealt with."

It takes the rest of the sennight before Gendry could be presented to her. That must mean that he's gotten really good at evading the goldcloaks when he wasn't before. "Your Grace," he spats out gracelessly- stubborn bull.

They're in the confidence of one among many rooms in the Red Keep. It's here where Arya doesn't respond, simply shed Cersei Lannister's face in hopes of being recognized- and if he doesn't, well, that's simply unfortunate, isn't it?

"I got no logs to trade but I figured it's worth summoning a smith if only because he was a friend."

Gendry stares with his mouth agape, he blinks twice before responding, "I am still your friend... And I'm glad you're not dead, Mi'lady."

Arya gives him a wolfish grin before jumping to embrace him- her legs couldn't find purchase thanks to Cersei's ridiculous dress, resulting in Gendry's hands around her waist. "You one of those Faceless Men like Jacky from Harrenhall?"

"You saw Jaqen change faces when he left?"

"Aye, I did. Didn't hear much of what you were speaking about, but I did saw that. I don't think Hot Pie did..." Gendry trails off, after he sets her down, he continues, "...There's something you should know if you're a mummer of Cersei Lannister. She and the Prince- King Joffrey, they killed all the Baratheon Bastards-

"I know that-

"And that's why the goldcloaks were after me, not you, when we were with the Night's Watch. I'm King Robert's bastard. The Red Witch bought me to give to Stannis as if I were cattle, put leeches all over me... And they would'a burnt me for my blood too, for some kind of spell if it weren't for this smuggler-

"It's true, then? Renly and Shireen Baratheon, dead because of Stannis?"

"Aye, he's a kinslayer, that's true."

"This is good," Gendry's face scrunches, "No, what I mean is, I summoned- as Cersei, I summoned your sister, Robert's bastard daughter, to court. You can meet her and rally the Storm Lands together!"

"For what?"

"I'm not keeping the Throne, stupid. Daenerys Targaryen could have it, but it would be very uncharacteristic of Cersei to just bend the knee without a fight, hm? For now, I'll just order these Lannister loyalist that you're a friend to the crown, and so you may come and go as you please. I'll even order you knighted if you so want, you wanted that, right?"

"I- I don't know-

"Gendry. I'll have you knighted. And then you will meet your sister before Cersei surrenders to Daenerys."

"as m'lady commands"

A rider arrives from the south-west the day after her reunion with Gendry; a Lannister Loyalist tells something about savages attacking, a dragon getting wounded, the Tarly males turned into ashes, a supposedly missing Jaime Lannister and a tail of the loot train that's decidedly not salvageable. Cersei wouldn't have rewarded this Lannister Loyalist for reporting such bad news, Arya simply thanks the man for his service before sending him off with one coin- a gold dragon.

Every night she spends wearing Cersei Lannister's face, Cersei's memories come in the form of nightmares, one memory in particular sends Arya reeling into a fit. Jaime Lannister pushing Brandon Stark off of the abandoned tower; Arya wakes up with a jolt, practically tearing Cersei's face off of her in anger and disgust. This is why she cannot be No One. Arya Stark doesn't get lost in a sea of someone else's memories, Arya Stark only grows stronger- angrier, more rebellious.

("Forbid her anything and it became her heart's desire.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon. And more Gendrya there.


	5. The Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see dead people."
> 
> Bran can see the past and the present for as long as he can remember. Arya can see too, and like everything else, death has something to do with it.

"...and then The Hound killed him becuase Joffrey said so."

"He's so horrible! I just want to storm into his rooms and haunt him to the end of his days-

"So why don't you?" Arya asks

"I can't leave the Queen's hallways, this is where I died. It's good that I can even stay in the secret passages, gives me great joy to usher insects into spooking Cersei."

"You should've been Queen."

Elia Martell shrugs, "I would've been as miserable as Cersei, maybe even Rhaella. Rhaegar loves Lyanna, and I think he annulled our marriage for her. I would've never allowed it if I'd known he'd kidnap her and spark a rebellion."

Arya nods solemnly.

"Besides, have you seen the iron throne? It causes people to go mad, and even I can hear Maegor's despair all the way from here."

Arya winces, she can hear Maegor too. He's not so cruel after his death, but his tortured and regretful cries are getting annoying every time he calls on his brides. Arya wishes the heavens would just take him already, but it seems his numerous apologies just fall on deaf ears. It's really weird to see anyone sit on the iron throne when, in Arya's eyes, they're just sitting ~~on?~~ through Maegor the Cruel.

(If Arya ever dies, she'll die in Winterfell, but maybe not inside any rooms just in case her soul gets trapped there forever.)

* * *

Syrio dies, and Arya takes her first life. Then she sees the boy fly to the heavens, he is expressionless compared to his corpse's shocked face.

* * *

Arya always believes her father to be pure. She doesn't understand it when, instead of the heavens opening up and her father's soul flying away, her father's soul just stays there. No light or anything.

What did her father have to be sorry for? Is he staying because he regrets coming to King's Landing?

She didn't get the time to contemplate it when Yoren manhandles her like she's weightless, cuts her hair, and marks her as a night's watch recruit.

Yoren, Lommy and everyone else ascends to the heavens simultaneously. The sight is so beautiful, Arya almost forgot the situation.

(There were others souls who remained too and their eyes trail the ascended souls longingly.)

* * *

The tortured souls of Harren Hoare and his sons have got to be the poorest company. Not even Benjen the Bitter was this annoying.

The other occupants of the castle like to pretend that they're still alive but Lady Hoare is just always angry. She's especially angry at Gregor Clegane for causing a bunch of people's death while their souls stay indefinitely.

Arya can only sigh. At least none of them have gone mad yet. (Maegor's pleas of peace, apologies, and prayers keep haunting her even if she's only heard him a handful of times.)

* * *

There is no ghost in High Heart.

But when Arya gets to the Twins, she sees many. Her mother remains to haunt the Freys for a time while Robb's soul makes eye contact with her as he ascends. Grey Winds ascended a few seconds before him, he's just as beautiful as Lady.

Arya turns her nose up when she sees what little of the traitors her people managed to kill. With the presence of her mother, Arya assumes that the traitors will repent forever.

* * *

Arya doesn't stay to find out if Sandor Clegane's soul will ascend or not. She hopes he doesn't, but wouldn't be angry if he did.

* * *

The House of Black and White has many ghosts- most of them aren't really sure what they have to be sorry for.

One night, the Kindly Man overhears her talking to a deceased Faceless Man, and confronts her about it. She tells him about her sight and he sends her to the Merling Queen.

She didn't know that he only did that in fear of her finding out House secrets before she is truly No One. At least she didn't until after the House summons for her return. (Sometimes having friends in odd places serves one well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The souls who don't ascend:  
> 1\. Souls who have something to be sorry for (Visenya in Dragonstone, Maegor sitting on the Iron Throne, Aerys walking around the throne room)  
> 2\. Souls who hold a grudge, and need to forgive (Benjen the Bitter in Winterfell, Lady Hoare in Harrenhall, Catelyn Stark in the Twins)  
> 3\. Souls who haven't fulfilled their lifelong missions (Ned roaming Visenya's Hill, Elia in the Queen's hallways trying to get away from Gregor Clegane, and the deceased Faceless Man trying to tell Arya to go before they take her too)


	6. Death's Monologue (Arya and Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death narrates a story.

It seems Life has created an anomaly with Rebirth when they made you.

They took such care to hide you from me...

But like you, my deepest darkest desires are those forbidden to me.

I am most displeased, you were born at dawn, after all,

which means you are one of mine.

Or you should've been, but your people worship Trees, Waters, Stone and Snow...

Old Gods, you call them, but Life, Death and Rebirth existed beyond the old.

My siblings and I, we were here immediately after Darkness birthed Light.

Time and Fate followed as twin banes of my existence...

I took your direwolf, Nymeria first-

only in spirit, because you need to be able to stand alone.

I had to teach you the truth of the world, the strong prey on the weak,

and so I took your friend next. Mycah, his name was.

It opened your eyes but you're still just a petty child.

You grew close to your teacher, and I had to take Syrio Forel too.

The world is never fair but it is always balanced.

And every hurt is a lesson, he's always said to you-

did it hurt when you killed that stableboy?

You didn't see your father's death, but that's fine.

Your innocence is already gone by then. Still just a child, however.

Soon you're dressed as a boy, on your way North.

Or so you thought. The brother in black teaches you of his prayer.

"Willem, Willem, Willem"

And soon, you were speaking a similar prayer,

but not before I take another life. A dyer's apprentice,

you make the most interesting friends.

Tywin Lannister is not a religious man, but...

his arrival is enough to stay my hand. I could've gone through with it,

taken that smith from you- but not today.

I wonder what effect Tywin Lannister's unforgiving nature will have on you.

When I had a servant of death ask you for three names,

will you kill him, I wonder?

You didn't though, you managed to surprise me with your choices.

And soon you're in the clutches of a man who has died plenty of times,

yet not once did he fully cross into the afterlife.

Beric Dondarrion- another anomaly that they kept bringing back.

No matter how many times I claim him,

Life, Rebirth, Time and Fate against me.

Time stops. Rebirth retrieves his soul. Fate lengthens his story. And Life starts again.

I suppose I shan't be too upset-

they herald miracles of Death every time another righteous outlaw joins their merry band.

You soon meet Sandor Clegane, a man I've many an encounter with.

He brings you to me after I greet your Stark bannermen,

but he didn't let you see any more than your brother's direwolf's death,

and your brother's violated corpse.

I was harsh- but I've always been when it comes to Life.

This is when I realize why my siblings kept you from me.

Life is your brother, Robb, who truly lived like he was alive when he was alive.

Rebirth is your sister, Sansa who keeps learning and betters herself every time.

Time is your brother, Bran, he will see the past and present- but the future is a secret.

Fate is your brother, Rickon who stands in a hallway full of many doors that could open for him.

And I, Death, am you. Born to envy Rebirth because of their power to recreate what Life is.

Born to share a burden with Time; Born to stand parallel Fate, not always meeting.

At some point, you must've also wished that you were your brother Robb,

but no, you were born as the third child- a girl, nonetheless!

Once you've retrieved your cousin's gift,

I asked Fate to bring you to my services. I didn't need to ask it,

it is what Dark and Light demanded.

A mortal's story that even Fate cannot weave?

Have I been playing into Fate's hands all along? or our progenitors?

Another mystery for another time, perhaps.

I've claimed your Aunt Lysa. Fate told me that you shan't meet your sister yet.

I didn't refuse simply because I had a lesson for you and your sister.

Brienne of Tarth comes with the intent to fetch you, I needn't lift a finger-

you've left me a gift. You wished to leave Sandor Clegane into my hands.

As much as you want him dead, I decide then and there that I will give him a bigger part:

a part to play in the Great War.

Because I have been harsh, perhaps it was time to reward you.

You take Meryn Trant's life, he's nothing, you tell him.

But you're glad I left him for you.

Now it's time for you to see darkness, If you truly represent me,

then darkness shan't be a problem.

I didn't expect you to succeed at one aspect, only to fail at another.

After all these years you still make such interesting friends.

A mummer this time, a woman named Lady Crane.

I grow more interested as this woman becomes an ally to you,

she heals you when your comrade challenges you.

And you win. I expected nothing less from one of mine.

But you're more than mine, you represent me.

When you caused the extinction of House Frey, you were me.

You were Death because only I have ever been capable of such massacre.

I had plagues, wars, starvation and so many others do creative work

but they all die in the end...

I need you to head North now, it is time for you to meet the Night King.

He is a creature between Rebirth Time, and I.

The worst creation I've ever had a hand in granting existence.

Life was very angry- still is. We haven't exchanged more than ten words every time we meet.

Mayhaps you will finish your list, mayhaps not.

For now, you're content in meeting your younger brother. He gives you a dagger.

It is plain but it will serve you well. You immediately make use of it.

You kill Petyr Baelish, and I welcome the man into the sea of souls.

I'll put him in the bottom so Rebirth will have plenty of other souls to recreate.

Life agrees, they shouldn't be in a hurry to bring that particular soul back to life.

Life- we're speaking again, ever since you slayed the Night King.

I was wary during your battle with the living dead,

there were moments where you thought you weren't going to survive.

Beric Dondarrion died his final death for you, and Sandor Clegane dismissed his fear of fire;

the Red Priestess had to push you, but you succeeded.

"There's a darkness in you," Melisandre told you then, and she's right.

My eyes stare back at her in that darkness, you and I have closed many eyes,

by our own hands and through other means-

we have both killed.

Life and I come to an agreement when Daenerys Targaryen set King's Landing aflame.

I will claim only the suffering, and Life will heal those who were not.

Fate did not have a hand in anything, stories weaved permanently are beyond her influence.

Maybe Dark and Light have been longing for their children to work together again?

It is not unpleasant- working with Life. A sibling of mine will always be a bit overwhelming,

even if they don't mean to.

* * *

I finally meet you on the first morn of a new Spring...

How fitting, isn't it?

I never quite understood the concept of favoring a mere human-

having preferred fear over praise since understanding the difference.

Not until you, that is, Arya Stark.

Even after choosing to explore the wild wide world,

you end up with your smith at the end of the year anyways.

Time pass, as do Rebirth, Life and Fate...

You die after giving birth to twins; your fourth and fifth children.

They are dawnborn, like you.

Mayhaps I will leave these children be like I should've left you be.

But then had I done that, you and I would both not be where we are.

We would have never come to terms with Life.


	7. Mother, Oh Mother (Arya/Gendry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are not naming our children after dead people, Gendry!"

**Dawn Baratheon. The Gold Stag.**

Firstborn son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark, black of hair and gold eyes. Born on the ninth month post-Targaryen Era.

"What're you reading there, son?"

"Father, I was just looking at old valyrian designs before Baelor's burning of the books. Maybe if I can figure this out, we'll have an easier time building ships."

"You're already done improving your glass gardens, then?"

"Actually, mum's taking care of that for me. She's got an idea about retractable side-roofs, when it rains there will be metal pipes that could direct the water to the plants and crops and stuff."

Dawn Baratheon is aptly named, forever known as the head of the Golden Age. Inventor of electricity twelve years before his own death.

"Every time our son gets another one of his brilliant ideas, his eyes look like real gold. And that's when you know that our coffers are going to suffer for a while." Arya sighs

"Hey! He's learning to stick to a budget this time. In his defense, his inventions show profit immediately."

* * *

**Dusk Baratheon. The Night Stag.**

Secondborn son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark, black of hair and gray eyes. Born on the second year post-Targaryen Era.

"He'll be a fighter, M'Lord. With that built?"

Maester Jurne says before closing the curtains and stepping back from the window, an action that his lord has committed plenty of times on days that paperwork is exceptionally challenging.

"When will he get the warhammer?"

Gendry looks up, smiles and shakes his head; "It's up to Arya."

"Ah, of course... My Lord, I must say he really is exceptional... as a fighter but sadly the same cannot be said regarding his studies."

"Hm?"

"He excels in figures but refuses to apply himself in other subjects. I did find motivation in that the quicker he finishes his schooling, the earlier he can get to his mother."

"Maester, Dusk is not Dawn, for one, Dawn is older and for two, he's learned in his own way. I appreciate you bringing this matter up and will discuss it with my wife to deal with."

Dusk Baratheon becomes known as the Night Stag, complimenting his mother's monikers of 'Night Wolf' and 'Night Slayer'. Dusk retires from the Kingsguard after his older brother's death so that he may guide his nephew's transition to Warden of the South, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End.

"Who are you?" Arya asks

The sun has long set, and only moonlight serves as their source of light. Dusk receives a hit to his thighs with the wooden staff his mother wields.

"I am Dusk Baratheon."

Dusk masters the sword at age three and ten. Dusk masters the warhammer at age six and ten. Dusk masters the quarterstaff, staff, bow and arrow, and throwing knives at age eight and ten.

* * *

**Shield Baratheon. The Water Stag.**

Thirdborn son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark, black of hair and blue-green of eyes. Born on the fifth year post-Targaryen Era.

"Is something the matter, Ser Brienne?"

Brienne shakes her head, "Nothing is wrong, My Lady..."

"Then why doesn't Bran just come down instead of sending envoys and ravens? And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Arya?"

"...The matter actually pertains to the managing of Tarth."

"Yes. How could he? You could be home right now, mourning your father but instead he sent you here."

Arya didn't know or perhaps she didn't recognize that Shield Baratheon's eyes are the exact same shade as Renly's. That and the boy's love for storms and ships were determining factors for Brienne to choose Shield as Tarth's new lord. The Sapphire Isles are the first defense of the Stormlands against pirates, after all.

"He almost gave me a heart attack when he snuck in through the balcony window this afternoon. It would've been fine if there wasn't a storm going on, Gendry, you have to talk to him about this."

"He'll listen better to Davos. More so now that Davos is just finishing up your brother's latest project before he'll go ask to retire."

"Project? What project?"

Just like his predecessor, Lord Shield Baratheon of Tarth tries not to leave his post after being appointed. Also aptly named as the shield against enemy fleets.

* * *

**Steel Baratheon. The Metal Stag.**

Fourthborn son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark, black of hair and lilac of eyes. Born on the sixth year post-Targaryen Era.

"So... Mama said Valyrian Steel is forged with the hottest fire? Is wildfire hotter than dragon fire, d'you think? Papa?"

"I wouldn't recommend trying to find out, son. Besides, I'm the wrong person to ask. Now, your mother, she managed to survive the burning of King's Landing..."

"really, papa, really really?"

"Yes, yes. Your mother is a very amazing woman."

"You're amazing too, papa. Will I get to make swords soon?"

"Soon enough. When you can see over the anvil and swing a hammer down proper."

Steel Baratheon eventually learns the secret in making Valyrian steel with the aid of his brother Dawn, and his sister, Heart; he never discloses their discovery until after Dawn's death. He marries politically to rule the North, but despite being crowned King, he still smiths all of his brothers' weapons.

"His eyes are... intriguing." Sansa comments

"He's Gendry's-

"I know that. I never said he wasn't. It's just... they look like ice from afar with how pale they are. You know the purpose of my summoning, right?"

"Oh, this was a summoning? And here I thought you actually missed me."

"Arya! Don't tease. We're both getting old-

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**Heart Baratheon. The White Doe.**

Only daughter of Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark, black of hair and blue of eyes. Born on the sixth year post-Targaryen Era.

"You have a daughter, m'lady."

"Finally..." Arya breathes out, then makes grabbing motions with her hands. "Give 'er here, then."

Her breath hitches when her daughter is revealed to have a light version of Gendry's blue eyes. "Mayhaps the gods will let her eyes remain blue."

"Mayhaps, M'lady. Are you ready to see Lord Baratheon?"

"Aye. Let him in."

Heart Baratheon-Tyrell succeeds Bran the Broken even though it could be argued that her husband earned the title of King. King Aemar Tyrell dies during the Dornish rebellion, leaving Queen Heart to raise her daughter alone.

"Does it seem weird? After tonight, we will be the older brothers to a King and Queen." Dawn says

Shield laughs, "We always knew Heart would be Queen. She's said so plenty of times."

"It's weird for me, I'm going to be in charge of guarding her." Dusk admits.

"Best of luck, you just know our sister isn't going to make your job easy."

"...Our father and mother would be proud of all of us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn Baratheon - inventor, Lord of Storm's End  
> Dusk Baratheon - Lord Commander of the Kingsguard  
> Shield Baratheon - Lord of Tarth  
> Steel Baratheon - smith, King in the North  
> Heart Baratheon - Queen of the Six Kingdoms


End file.
